


Kittens, Man.

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kittens, No Angst, Reader Insert, also you are a photographer, between you and seb, cute fluff, cute names, felt like I may as well post it, i've always wanted a cat named Doug, just fluff, marvel mentions, no idea why, they're just balls of fluff, what do you expect from cats, written as a college exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kittens, and fluff. Take a chance, dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens, Man.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end of the phone called. You knew exactly who it was. Especially since you were supposed to meet him half an hour ago for lunch.

                "Hey, Seb." You replied in somewhat of an awkward tone of voice.

                "Uh, I'm at your door. I tried knocking, but you aren't answering."

                "Oh, yeah. There's a key in the plant. Let yourself in." You responded, brushing the fur out of your face. You hung up the phone as you heard the door opening and the stomping of shoes on the hardwood floors.

                "Is everything okay, (your name)?" His voice travelled into your living room as he approached. The expression on his face was a confused one, and there was a hint of concern in his eyes. He noticed you on the couch he ran over, kneeling on the laminate floor boards after kissing your lips. You were spread out, covering it completely, even going so far as to push some of the cushions onto the floor haphazardly. "What the hell?" He mumbled, looking at your body. The body that was being pinned down by three cats. Curled up on your feet was a silently snoring, smoky grey kitten. Sprawled out on your chest was a black streak of fur, almost like basement cat, who was at that time twitching. It was probably dreaming of chasing dogs and hunting its prey. Next to your face was a turtle-shell coloured kitten who was currently pushing a paw into your hair.

                "Cute right?" You smiled, watching Sebastian's face change to an adorable one. "I found them in a box outside my apartment. I couldn't leave them."

                Seb shook his head, smiling as he did so. "So what are we gonna call 'em?" You were happy that he wasn't going to object to you keeping them. But then again, he knew you had a history when it came to rescuing abandoned animals.

                "Well, this one," You pointed to the one purring in your ear, "I was going to go with Steve. He looks like a Steve." Sebastian nodded along, very interested in the naming of the kittens. "This one's Doug." You stroked the jet black ball of fur on your chest.

                "Mhmm, and this one?" He stroked the head of the grey kitten, who mewled at the contact.

                "I don't know. Smokey, maybe. What do you think?" You shrugged, or at least as much as you could without disturbing the trio.

                "Bucky?" He offered. "Steve does need a friend."

                You smiled as all three kittens decided it was time to wake up. "Bucky it is then."

                Doug was the first to notice the intruder but was also the first to cozy up to him. Bucky and Steve meowed at each other then head butted. You pulled your feet off of the couch and sat up, the kittens or more specifically Steve decided you were the perfect climbing frame, and so stuck his claws in your arm and perched on your shoulder. Much like a parrot.

                "Steve, no." You whined, but you didn't take him off. Sebastian laughed while Doug lifted his head, his blue eyes shining brightly in the light. Steve poked his little pink tongue out and lapped at your cheek. You picked up the smoky grey kitten and held him in your arms, strolling to the kitchen to feed them.

                "I never would have thought these little guys were the reason you couldn't meet me for lunch."

                You dropped Steve off onto the kitchen counter and placed Bucky next to him. "They weren't." You admitted.

                "I'm sorry, what?"

                "Okay, I may have fallen asleep from editing all night and then these little guys pinned me down." It wasn't your finest moment, to be frank, but you had to get those pictures edited for your boss Alice by today. Thank god e-mail exists.

                "You need to stop working through the night, (Nickname). You need sleep." He sighed, pulling out his phone and dialling a number.

                "What are you doing?" You placed the bowl of food down for the three of them and turned back to Sebastian.

                "Ordering pizza." He stated as if it was obvious.

                You smiled, basking in the heavenly idea that is pizza. "You, my amazing, loveable boyfriend are the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Feel free to comment!  
> Thanks!


End file.
